Over the Goalpost
by minor-obsession
Summary: This is an epic tale...about quidditch! Set in the marauders era follow the boys as they mark Hogwarts as having the best quidditch team in the world!


Disclaimer - I own nothing that is familiar to viewers etc... :) have a nice day

So my plot! Probably done before but I've never seen it. If it has, tell me in a review so I can check it out. :) Right back to the plot! It's about a few schools heading to Hogwarts for a quidditch tourney! Other than the 2 obvious schools I'm putting in I'm going to make an American school because I'm pretty sure most fanfic readers like to relate to the characters, and from what I can tell are from America (Canada right here) it'll be easier. Though I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one reading with a British accent in my head… I hope I'm not anyway. So that's the basic plot. We'll just have to wait and see how it unfolds.

Hmmm… probably early for a p.s. but before I forget, I'm just curious if people are tired of seeing Remus/ Sirius set up with an original character, like a girl from one of the other teams (cough American girl cough) and if yes who? Sirius or Remus? Both would be a little too predictable for my taste. (One of them is too actually, but if the people ask the people shall… might get!)

**O**N WITH THE **MADNESS!**

**

* * *

**

"This is going to be bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed running into the common room.

Remus observes Sirius cautiously, "I'm afraid to ask."

Chuckling James caves in, "What is it? Out with it!"

"A quidditch tournament!!"

"Yes Sirius," James begins slowly, "we play in the tournament every year and every year we slaughter Slytherin."

"No! I just heard that we're holding a quidditch tournament and a bunch of other schools are going to be sending in teams!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" (I'm not a page into this and I've already wasted the best joke out there…) James jumps up exclaiming, "Not only do we get to beat Slytherin we get to compete against other schools! Victory is going to taste so much better!"

* * *

"So try outs for the school team will be held this Friday at 4," Professor Dumbledore smiles and sits down as the great hall erupts will chatter. He had just finished explaining about the tournament and that Hogwarts will only have one team representing them. Meaning 7 students, plus some benchwarmers, will be chosen out of all four houses. 

Sirius is not very happy about this. "Do you know what this means!?"

"You might not make the team?"

"Don't be stupid Peter, of course we're going to make the team, but now there's a chance we'll have to play," taking a deep breathe Sirius struggles to finish, "WITH Slytherins," he shutters at the mere thought.

"Don't worry, none of them are good enough to make a team with us as competition," James winks confidently at Lily Evans, unfortunately for her she had looked up at a bad time.

* * *

"Can you believe that Potter," Lily grumbles into her food. 

Sara looks up at her friend and giggles, "I bet you hope Hogwart loses this just to see Potter cry while his ego is growing fungus in the dirt under the goal posts."

"Ya almost, but I…ewww fungus?"

Giggling again Sara finishes her spaghetti before heading out of the great hall. Looking back at her food Lily decides she won't be able to finish with thoughts of fungus' running through her head so she starts to head back to the common room too.

* * *

Once out of the hall Lily begins to mumble to herself, "That girl doesn't talk much but when she does there's no telling what she'll say. She's going to make me vomit with those comments one day."

"Are you feeling alright Evans?" James had seen Lily leave and decided to try and get some words in with her.

"Oh was I talking out loud? I was only thinking that I might throw up one of these days because I always see your face. So if you don't mind, you could help by not following me around all the time!" with a huff she stalks away.

Standing there James sets his mind on a new plan to win over Lily Evans. "I bet if I win this tournament it'll have to impress her! I should start practicing right away!" With that he heads full speed out to the field to train.

* * *

I'm getting the feeling that this story will be moving pretty fast. I'm still brainstorming the fic so ideas are welcome :)

Issie


End file.
